narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Diachi Nara
Daichi Nara (大知ナラ) meaning Great Wisdom Son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari. He is the best friend of Makura Uchiha Appereance Has pale skine with silky straight hair pinned back with only his bangs flowing over his bangs. Daichi has crystal blue eyes that he got from his mother along with his grandfather Shikaka Nara's face. He wears a net shirt under a black shirt with arm sleeves cut clean off showing from his collor down to rib cage. Showing off his chest and birthmark. Shap of an apple wih a bite out of it. He wears navy blue jean shorts with the bottomw ripped up or shredded. Only black boots with halfway zipped up so the leather hangs in the wind. Daichi wears his headband as a belt with the ends ripped from battles. Personatlity He isn't as lazy as his father as he survives his mothers mood swings and attacks, but Daichi is much of punk as he can get as he smarts off to his mother. Don't let his face fool you. He is smarter than his father and is capable of destroyin g a village or even a country with a snap of his fingers. Daichi is also a kind soul and thinks of the future kings and he finds himself staring up into the sky mostly half the day as his father when he was the age of 19, but he never though of others at the age of 12. He is mostly like a rapper and loves the beat of music with a good rythme like his mentor's friend Killer Bee. Although Daichi found himself getting hit alot. They were tight. Relationships Daichi is a punk and was a brat and very immature for his age, but he grew strong bonds with people around him, but his first friends was Makura Uchiha. Even though when they met was around the age of four, both were unseperable as they never held a secret. Only when Daichi met Haruna, he felt happiness and fear as his friend was more towards her than him, but Daichi understood in years as he himself felt the greatful hand of love. Nya Hatake, Daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Kira Hatake, was her name and she was the light of Daichi day since they were young. Although he never really understood why. Nya was 5 years older than him, but Daichi although of the age differe nt tried to grow up when he was young for her to notice him, but as time went he began to mellow and she drew close. Falling in love with him. Although funny enough was Daichi was the one who was already in love, but he fell back in love several occasions with Nya. Many times he lost count after the twenty-sixth time. After falling flat on his face repeatidly, Daichi understood how Makura felt for Haruna. Although their bond was tight as if they were blood brothers, Daichi felt nothing could tear Nya away from him. Besides her father, who was at first against them being together, but saw parts of himself in Daichi and allowed it to be. In the future the two plan of having some little ones of their own, but Daichi is wanting to name on after his dearly departed friend and have him grow up with his god son Kouki, son of Makura and Haruna Uchiha. Randome: Daichi Reaction to his Best Friends disease and his death. After returning from a different mission to the Land of Wolves with BOTAN Inizuka and her boyfriend Youta, Daichi learned from a teary Haruna that Makura was in the hospital after stressing his body out to couch up blood. Leading to his unknown disease. Only to worry about his friend, Daichi missed several mission assignments studying medical science in Konoha library and traveling to many other trying to find a cure. Only driven to save his best friend...no his brothers life. As the years passed and Diachi was 29 and Makura 28 when he heard that his best friend passed away while holding onto his son. Diachi had a daughterunkown around Makura's son Kouki's age and he hopes the two will become best of friends. Although nothing Nya could do would make his heart heal at the lost of his dearest friend as he was one of the several people cryhing on his funeral day. When the time came after a year to the anniversary of the funeral Daichi always says, "He was the mirror that showed us the true light and our hearts..." then he began to cry. Only year after year has his wound become a bloody scare that never could be healed... Abilities *Shadow style: Scythe stitching *Shadow & wind Style: Dopleganger: an attack justu also a substatution justu *Shadow & wind Style: Black Scythe Twister *Wind Style: Angel wings created this jutsu after Makura passed away: Daichi sometimes lights a flame before or during the jutsu *Shadow Style: Clones *Shadow Style: Black Room *Wind Stlye: A thousand knives *Summoning Jutsu: Piki the mouse: Used to survay the enemy fortress unharmed. *Daichi is a great Rapper and can balance his wind with Killerbee's lightning, Wind Style: Rapp & Ash *Average tiajutsu user, but Daichi does street boxering alot of the times. *Transformation *Wind Style: Clones Word from Daichi Creator Okay first off! Nya belongs to my friend :) How did I design Diachi? Easy I wanted an unique, but make him look like we through a person from our world in there haha. Why do I not give the abilities poper description? Well if the name dont tell you and you don't be creative than simple ask and I will help :) Anything you wanna ask go ahead and comment a question about Diachi and I will get to ya! Category:DRAFT